


Peter’s First Day of School

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter and Ned become best friends, Peter’s first day of school, Precious Peter Parker, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Peter’s going to school.





	Peter’s First Day of School

It was a Monday morning and 5 year old Peter Stark Rogers, with the help of his papa Steve, was getting dressed for his first day of kindergarten. Tony was downstairs making him breakfast and packing his lunch. 

“Alright buddy, you excited?” Steve asked as he buttoned up Peter’s jeans and grabbed a comb. 

“Yes papa. I can’t wait to make friends.”  
Peter said with a huge smile on his face. 

Steve chuckled at his son’s excitement as he finished combing Peter’s hair and made sure his clothes were okay. “I’m sure you’ll make tons of friends kiddo.” he said. 

“Really papa, you think so?” Peter questioned. 

Steve kneeled down in front of his son and took his little hands in his own and said “I’m 100% sure that you will kiddo. Now let’s get going so you won’t be late.” 

Peter nodded his head and said “okay papa” and they headed downstairs. 

————

When Peter and Steve arrived, they saw Tony in the kitchen, setting down a plate for Peter and then going to put his lunch in his lunchbox. Peter giggled and ran to his dad and wrapped his little arms around Tony’s legs. 

Tony looked down and saw his son and grinned and then picked him up. 

“You ready for your first day buddy?” he asked. 

“Yes daddy.” Peter said. 

Tony kissed his cheek before saying “alright munchkin, lets get some food in this tummy of yours before it’s time for you to go.” 

Peter giggled and clapped his hands while Tony set him down on his chair. 

“Don’t make a mess, alright kiddo.” Steve said. 

“I promise, I won’t papa.” Peter said as he began to eat. 

Steve planted a kiss on Peter’s head before grabbing a cup of coffee for both him and Tony. 

After breakfast was over, they cleaned up, helped Peter make sure he had everything and then climbed into the car to drop him off. Peter was excited the whole way and Tony and Steve could see the excitement on their son’s face and laughed at how adorable he was. 

When they arrived, they got out of the car and went inside the school, walking Peter to his class. 

“Alright buddy, we’ll meet you outside at 2:00pm. Have fun.” Steve said. 

“Have a great day kiddo.” Tony added. 

“Bye daddy, bye papa.” Peter said before running into his class. 

Steve and Tony chuckled at their son’s antics before saying goodbye and heading out the door. 

—————

When class started Peter sat down in his seat and his teacher began to tell them what to do. First they introduced themselves to the whole class, letting other where they were from and what they liked to do. Then the teacher started to teach them letters and numbers. Then they moved onto to coloring. Peter grabbed a coloring book and sat down in his chair. 

Peter started to color and then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see a boy giving him a nervous smile. He cocked his sideways. 

“Yes?” Peter said.

“Hi, um, can I use your red and blue. I forgot mine at home.” the boy said nervously. 

Peter nodded his head and handed the colors to the kid. “I’m Peter, what’s your name?” he said. 

“I’m Ned, thanks for letting me use your colors.” he said. 

“Of course.” Peter said before dumping the rest of his colors in between them and they returned to coloring.”

After they finished coloring, the teacher announced it was time for lunch. 

“Want to be friends?” Peter said.

Ned beamed and yelled “yes” before hugging Peter.

After coloring time was over, the teacher announced that it was time for lunch and the class left. 

Ned and Peter spent the rest of the day talking and playing with each other until it was time to go home.

————

Tony and Steve were waiting outside in the dismissal area for their son to come out. When they pulled up, they parked in the designated area and went to go pick Peter up. They walked up to where all the kids were and saw their son sitting with all the other kindergarten kids. 

Peter looked around to see where his parents would be and when he saw them he jumped up and ran to them and yelled “daddy!” 

Tony spun around to see his son running towards and kneeled down so he pick him up. “Hey buddy, did you have a good day?” he asked as him and Steve walked towards the car. 

“Yes I did. We learned are numbers and letters and we also colored and I also made a friend. His name’s Ned.” Peter said with excitement. 

“That’s great buddy. See I told you you’d made great friends.” Steve said with a smile on his face. 

Peter giggled and clapped. They got in the car and started to drive home while Peter continued to talk about his day and how much fun he had. 

When they got home, Tony took Peter to get changed and cleaned up while Steve prepared him a small snack. When they came back downstairs Peter ate while Tony and Steve discussed Avengers work. After Peter was done with his snack, Steve helped him clean up and then put him to bed. 

“Night buddy.” Steve said as he kissed his son’s head. 

“Night papa.” Peter mumbled. 

“Night kiddo.” Tony said as he placed a kiss on Peter’s head as well. 

“Night daddy.” Peter said before he fell asleep. 

Tony and Steve planted one more kiss to Peter’s head before turning off the light and leaving the room, smiling at their precious son. Parenting is so beautiful.


End file.
